Consequences
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Edward likes to take control. Carlisle and Bella suffer the consequences. Edward/Bella/Carlisle. Edward/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Rating for threesome sexual content and slash sexual content. Written for my Twilight20 prompt: Lust. Complete.


**Consequences**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle and Edward/Carlisle

Category: Humour/Romance

Warnings: Threesome sexual content and slash

Spoilers: None

Summary: Edward likes to take control. Carlisle and Bella suffer the consequences.

A/N: Written for ladydemando and captjackspeanut because they both need a little cheering up. Hope you enjoy it! Also I'm going to use this for my Twilight20 prompt: Lust.

Only after I'm more than half-awake do I realize I'm moaning. A moment later I realize its do to two hands between my spread legs.

I barely have time to open my eyes before I come, arching into their hands.

"I told you she'd wake up," Carlisle says from beside me.

I moan at the loss when Edward removes his hand. "I had to test it for myself."

"I don't mind," I say sleepily, stretching.

"Of course you don't," Edward grins, and then glares at Carlisle.

The bed shifts and creaks as they move. My eyes shoot open when I realize I'm no longer sandwiched between them. Carlisle was between Edward and I.

"So, Bella," Edward begins, his voice low next to Carlisle's ear. He shivers.

I move closer, flinging one leg over Carlisle and resting a hand on his chest. "Yes?"

"Do you have any fantasies you want to play out?"

I pretend to huff, to hide my embarrassment, making him smile. "No."

"Really? I think you do, but you aren't telling us," Edward says, amused.

I lift my head. "I want to watch you two," I reply.

Edward rolls his eyes. "Is that all?" he grins, "it's not like you haven't seen us together before."

But before I can say anything, Edward begins to run a hand over Carlisle's chest. The bastard. Carlisle shudders when he pinches a nipple. His low chuckle tells us he noticed.

"I'm sure you want something more specific than just us 'together'," Edward says, teasing 

Carlisle's other nipple.

Suddenly feeling bold, "You really want to know?" I reply with a smile as I move atop Carlisle, straddling his thighs.

"Yes, I do," Edward murmurs as he beings to run his fingernails over Carlisle's chest.

I groan for a moment as I stroke Carlisle's hips. He shudders helplessly underneath me.

"Well, for one," I begin, trying to hide my embarrassment by scraping my fingernails on Carlisle's skin. "I like it when you suck each other."

I can't help it, I moan deeply at the image of Edward's mouth around Carlisle's erection. My subconscious must have come to terms with them sometime in the night because I honestly didn't care who woke me up this morning. I was enjoying myself either way.

"I'm sure you can be more specific than that," Edward chides. He moves behind me, crawling over the blankets predatorily.

My breath catches, as does Carlisle's, when he slides his hands over my breasts, cupping them, squeezing them. He ducks his head to whisper in my ear, "Did you imagine me sucking Carlisle or Carlisle sucking me?"

My moan drowns Carlisle's. Aroused fully once more, I begin to rock and forth slowly on Carlisle, making us both groan breathlessly.

Edward reaches for my hips and stills my motions. "Hey!" I growl. The moment his hands leave me, I shift quickly and sink onto Carlisle.

"Bella," Carlisle moans.

"Naughty Bella," Edward murmurs, although I can tell he's smiling. I whimper piteously when, at the same time, Carlisle flexes inside me and Edward strokes my clit. The back of his hand brushes against Carlisle's abdomen, shifting as I do.

Edward's finger moves faster and I cry out, clenching around Carlisle. "I think you pictured me sucking Carlisle but him fucking me."

The image of that, of both actions, sends a melting sensation through me. I can only assume it's the same for Carlisle since he cries out, in the aftershocks of my orgasm.

I collapse and roll off Carlisle a moment later, sated and weak.

"Poor Bella," Edward says. "This will have to do."

Carlisle has no time to prepare himself before Edward takes his erection into his mouth. He 

sucks harder, with more force, taking Carlisle entirely into his mouth in just a second. Whatever thought processes I may have had are now short-circuited.

Nothing, though, prepares me for the sight of Edward, looking up at Carlisle with more than just sinful lust in his black eyes.

"Edward," Carlisle pants. This should be wrong but it isn't.

"Not yet, Carlisle," I reply before bringing my mouth down on his. Between the two of them, I can barely breathe and but I don't care.

Carlisle arches upward, hard, against Edward as he comes.

I barely have time to remove my mouth from Carlisle's before Edward has him flipped onto his stomach and is running his tongue down his spine. Twining my fingers into the sheets, I groan.

Moving, I slide underneath Carlisle, lifting himself and then leaning down to kiss me, my hands tangle in his hair.

I can feel my breasts against his chest, his thighs pushing at mine, spreading my legs wide.

Carlisle tries to shift my hips down, to slide once-again into, but Edward stops him, his eyes meeting mine as he shakes his head slightly: understanding his intentions I slide out from underneath Carlisle as Edward wraps one arm around Carlisle's waist to pin him to him.

"No, you're mine right now, Carlisle," Edward growls.

Carlisle prises his eyes open to look over at me. I moved to the side of the bed, my legs still apart. Giving him a perfect view, I slide my fingers inside myself. My other hand moves to my chest, toying with my nipples. I smile as Carlisle groans.

"Mmm, Carlisle," Edward moans and bites the back of his neck. Sensation rips through me, and push my hips against my hand. Then Edward grips Carlisle's hips.

He positions his erection at his entrance. I grip the sheets tightly in hand, Carlisle's gasp arousing me as much as the feeling of my fingers inside me.

Edward pushes inside Carlisle.

"Oh yes," I moan. Both Edward and Carlisle glance over in time to see me move my fingers to my clit.

"Is this what you wanted, Bella?" Edward asks, pulling out almost all the way out of Carlisle, and then pushing back inside.

Gripping the sheets tightly, Carlisle pushes back against Edward, his head turned to the side to watch me.

I bite my lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Is it, Bella?"

"Yes," I hiss, my legs stiffening and my toes curling as heat flashes through me.

Edward moves again, drawing back slowly then pushing forward. "Harder please, Edward," I hear Carlisle groan as he pushes back against him.

I moan as Edward grips Carlisle's hips tightly in response and begins to move with a faster, harder rhythm.

I clutch the sheets more tightly. I think I'm cutting off circulation, but I don't care. Watching them together is worth the ache that I know I'll have later.

After a moment, Carlisle moans with another climax. As he does so, Edward bends forward. With his last groan, Edward collapses on top of him, Carlisle falling to the bed.

"Is that how you imagined it Bella?" Edward asks me.

"Yes," I breathe.


End file.
